1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a riser mechanism for allowing movement of the seat assembly between a seating position and a stowed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle. Seat assemblies include a seat cushion and a seat back operatively coupled to the seat cushion by a recliner mechanism for allowing selective pivotal adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion between a plurality of reclined seating positions. Typically, the seat back is also movable between any one of the reclined seating positions and a generally horizontal, forwardly stowed position to present a load floor surface on the back of the seat back.
It is known in the automotive seating art to mount a four bar linkage between the seat cushion and the floor of the vehicle for moving the seat assembly between a seating position with the seat cushion spaced above the floor of the vehicle and a forwardly stowed position with the seat cushion disposed generally forward of the seating position and lying against the floor of the vehicle. The four bar linkage, as currently practiced in the seating art, requires additional packaging space forward of the seat assembly. It also remains desirable to have the seat assembly fold to the stowed position such that the load floor surface is generally planar with the cargo floor behind the seat assembly, or alternatively, with a load floor surface of a rear seat assembly similarly positioned.